


Just a Taste

by NovaRain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Licking, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity, Prompt Fill, Scars, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Imagine Tony and Bucky tumblr prompt: Smut prompt; Tony hates the scars left by the arc reactor, but the skin is SO SENSITIVE ~_^





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to keep the arc reactor and used the scars from the shrapnel and Yinsen’s surgery instead to add some color diversity–cold light against the warm, passionate hues between Tony and Bucky. The background was intentionally kept generic so folks can imagine whatever scenery they wish.

Tony could do little but press his head back against the wall, his eyes squeezed shut as he felt Bucky’s hot tongue lave at the scars haloing the arc reactor. 

“Ah! Buck, no–”

Pleasure arrested further protests, rendering Tony speechless as warmth seeped deeper into his chest, sinking down to pool in his lower stomach. His arousal further spiked in sharp interest.  Having his scars licked in long, languid strokes was making him squirm, garnering him a satisfying ache in his arm as he was gripped tighter by Bucky’s flesh hand. 

The message was clear: don’t move.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to visit me on tumblr: [Here](https://novarain01.tumblr.com)


End file.
